Deceptions
by remus lupin kisses x.x
Summary: Read to find out.. Please review because my muse will appreciate the fact that people read my stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Luciusss." Voldemort's sibilant voice sent shivers of fear down the blonde's spine. As much as he had come to be afraid of the wizard, Lucius was drawn to the magical power Voldemort exerted.

"Master." Lucius kneeled in front of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort nodded in Pettigrew's direction. The animagus, who was hiding in a dark corner, scrambled forward and handed Lucius a phial.

"You are to go to Howartsss as Ssseverusss. I want you to discover hisss true alliance. That isss polyjuice. Cast a spell to disguise your voice."

"Yes, Master."

~*~LM~*~HP~*~SS~*~

Lucius walked arrogantly into the castle. He was, after all, Severus Snape and he had every right to be there. He had barely stepped inside when an invisible hand grabbed him and led him to the dungeons.

Lucius was shocked. He didn't think many people would have the courage to manhandle the Potions master, not even Death Eaters. Curious to discover the identity of this brave soul, Lucius walked inside Severus's personal chambers after the invisible man murmured the password.

No sooner had the door closed that he found himself with a very worried Boy-Who-Lived in his arms.

"The bastard didn't hurt you, did he?" Harry asked with venom.

"No." Lucius cleared his throat. He surely had not expected an overprotective Potter when he started this mission. "No, I'm fine."

"Good. When I kill him, he will suffer for everything he has done to you," Harry whispered as he closed his hands behind Severus's neck and pressed his lips against his lover's mouth.

Lucius grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled him away. Voldemort had sent him here to get information. As tempting as screwing the Boy-Who-Lived could be, Lucius had more important things to do. "I have to see the Headmaster."

Undeterred, Harry began to unfasten the Potions master's robe. "Albus isn't back from his meeting with Arthur. We didn't expect you back so quickly."

When had Severus been summoned? Lucius wasn't certain and he didn't like his ignorance when facing dangerous situations. If Albus discovered his use of the polyjuice potion, he would be in trouble. If he returned without the information Voldemort was seeking, he would be in an even worse situation. As it stood, it was better to talk to Potter and see what the boy knew.

"Maybe we should -" Lucius found himself being pushed into the bedroom and into the bed.

"Shut up, Severus. We'll talk later."

Having an agile tongue shoved down his throat stopped Lucius from giving the sarcastic remark he was eager to utter. When that tongue moved to his neck, he forgot about anything he wanted to say. When a hand pressed against his crotch, his brain shut down.

"I want you naked," a seductive voice whispered in his ear. The warm breath caused goosebumps to cover his body.

Lucius bereaved himself for losing control to a boy, but Potter radiated power. Obviously, the boy expected the Potions master to obey. Lucius tried to focus again when he realised that he had lost his clothes. And that hand! Gods, Potter was lazily pumping him.

"Sev? Are you all right?" Harry was frowning.

Lucius was uncertain how Severus would react. It wasn't as if they compared notes about their sexual encounters. He would definitely remember if Severus had mentioned shagging the Boy-Who-Lived. Although from the look of things, Potter was the one doing the buggering. Lucius shook his head and looked at his son's schoolmate. "I'm fine," was the only thing he could say. And wasn't that really pathetic for the great Lucius Malfoy, but he really couldn't resort to sarcasm while his prick was waking up under that teasing touch.

Potter grinned and Lucius felt suddenly a shiver of fear travel through his body. This boy really looked like Voldemort had done two decades prior. Maybe, he had underestimated the boy. Lucius recoiled like a tight spring when the boy bit his nipple.

"I plan to make you feel much better, Love. Turn around for me." Potter spoke softly, but Lucius knew an order when he heard one.

When he flipped on his stomach, Lucius felt callous fingers move between his body and the mattress. Potter gently played with his erection. Lucius closed his eyes, lay contently and enjoyed the sensation, until teeth marked the firm flesh of his buttock.

"Fuck!"

Potter giggled. That was wrong, Lucius thought. The boy was a bloody sadist and he was giggling. Lucius wanted to hex the brat, but the tongue that lapped at his arsehole made him forgive the boy. At least for now.

Lucius whimpered when Harry stopped long enough to say, "Merlin, you're so tight, Sev. You must be tenser than you realise."

Good excuse, Lucius thought. The fact that he had never taken it up the arse was probably a better explanation, but that wouldn't seem the right thing to voice at the moment.

"Sweet Lord!" Lucius never used inane expressions, but what did you say when someone put a tongue inside you. Potter licked and teased his channel, making Lucius harder than he had been in years.

"That's it, Love," Harry whispered. "Relax for me. I want to be buried inside you."

Lucius tensed again. It didn't matter that it was Severus's body. It was still him and he was affronted, and a little afraid, at the suggestion. He should have never agreed to this little assignment. Not that he could have refused his Master.

"It's all right, Sev." Soothing hands moved up and down Lucius's thighs while Harry went back to his task, tongue-fucking his lover.

Lucius unconsciously pushed back, trying to get more, to feel that slick tongue inside him. Why hadn't he ever done this? Or maybe, it was Potter, who seemed to play Severus's body like a well-tuned instrument. Lucius simply knew that he needed more; he craved for Potter to give him more.

Lucius moaned as Potter moved away. A warm hand travelled up and down his spine, before settling on his hip. Potter repeated the action with his other hand, torturous slowly, with comfortable familiarity.

"On your knees, Severus." The dark voice enveloped Lucius like expensive perfume, subtle but enthralling.

When he was in position, Lucius felt Potter press a thumb against his hole before the boy spread his cheeks. A slick cock pressed against his pucker and Lucius's first instinct was to tense up again.

"Open up for me, Love." Again, the command veiled by a loving tone. Harry pulled Lucius toward him, until the Slytherin was impaled on the boy's cock.

Lucius wiped the tears away. It wouldn't do to have the boy see his distress. Harry seemed to sense his pain. He pulled Lucius's chest up until their bodies were flush. The boy put a hand on Lucius's stomach, playing with the patch of hair beneath Lucius's navel, before moving down to play with his lover's erection. "Shush, Love. I've got you."

Tender words whispered in his ears while the hand never stopped. Slowly, Lucius's mental screams of 'stop' became 'more'.

"That's it, Sev. Fuck yourself on me, Love. I want to see you cum." Harry began to speed his thrusts as his lover pushed back, silently encouraging for more. No matter how much control, Harry was still a teenager, still seventeen. Even his control couldn't win over his hormones. His hand pumped faster and faster around his lover's erection. "Please, please, Sev, I can't wait, please..."

Lucius closed his eyes. He tried to remember that in this bed, he was not a Malfoy and he would not be judged for letting go. Pushing away the mental walls needed to sustain his role as a Malfoy, Lucius threw his head back until it rested on his lover's shoulder and let Harry take over.

Lucius couldn't be bothered to think what would be a normal reaction for Severus. Instead, he let out a stream of profanity as he reached his orgasm. He dropped forward resting on his arms as Harry grabbed his hips and pushed in and out viciously until he came.

The two wizards rolled on their sides and they stared at each other.

Harry smiled and tucked a loose lock of hair behind Severus's ear. "You were tense tonight."

"I'm just tired." Lucius didn't know what else to tell the boy and the truth sometimes was the best option.

To Lucius's surprise, gone was the powerful wizard and self-assured lover. In his place stood a pouting teenager, so reminiscent of his own son.

"But we only do it twice a day," Harry whined.

Merciful Salazar, no wondered Severus looked so tired all the time, Lucius reasoned. He hadn't done it twice daily since before Draco had been born. Then again, Lucius was starting to see why his childhood friend might have switched sides. Lucius would too if he had Harry Potter buggering him on a daily basis.

That's when it hit him. He was here on a mission. Lucius was supposed to go back after having spoken to Dumbledore. True, the fact that Severus was involved with Potter was a pretty big clue about his loyalties, but Lucius had nothing solid to report without disclosing his little tryst.

Lucius suddenly looked at his watch. Another ten minutes before he would turn back. He needed to leave.

"What now?" Harry asked worried.

"He's calling again. I have- I have to go." It was the best excuse Lucius could think in his post-orgasmic haze, but Harry seemed to buy it.

"Severus, I'm worried. He never calls you twice in a day and the last time he kept you for less than half an hour. Be careful." Harry kissed him gently on the lips before they started to dress in silence.

~*~LM~*~HP~*~SS~*~

Walking inside the Riddle residence, Lucius pondered his choices. He could tell his Master about the affair Severus was having with Potter. It required some lying about the way he discovered it, but Lucius could lie with no qualms.

The other option would be to partially tell the truth, confessing that the Headmaster had not been at Hogwarts. Lucius had waited, but he had been forced to leave when the effect of the potion was about to wear off. Of course, Voldemort would probably see it as a failed mission and Lucius was not keen on experiencing the Cruciatus.

His final choice was to report that Severus was faithful. This would necessitate some lying; again it was not a major concern. However, in the future, Lucius's position might be threatened, but the pay-off... The pay-off was the Boy-Who-Lived. Lucius was attracted to the boy. It wasn't something as trivial as physical attraction. No, it was the seduction of power.

When Lucius had met the boy a few years back, he had dismissed the Gryffindor as a reckless and arrogant boy. Nothing more than every other member of his House. But Lucius had been wrong. The boy exerted the same power Lord Voldemort did, and he was still a child. He could be so powerful if guided properly.

The fact that Severus was involved with Potter confirmed Lucius's beliefs. For all of his friend's faults, Severus would only follow powerful men and Lucius trusted his Housemate's judgement.

When Lucius found himself outside of the potion lab inside the mansion, he knew that unconsciously he had made his choice. Now, he needed to convince the Potions master who was not known for sharing.

"Hello, Severus," Lucius said pleasantly as he entered the lab.

"I'm busy, Lucius." Severus ignored the blonde and concentrated on the potion he was brewing.

"Yes, I guess screwing the Potter boy doesn't leave you too much time," Lucius drawled in a bored tone.

Severus's black irides flickered from the potion to the blonde only to settle back on the cauldron after an instant. "I have no idea what you're on about. Are you certain the Cruciatus isn't starting to leave side-effects?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"What a wonderful actor! However, I spent the past hour in your bed, with the boy."

Severus snorted. "Potter wouldn't be caught dead within a kilometre of you, let alone share the same bed with the evil Lucius Malfoy."

"I believe you're quite right. However, I did look like you and the boy thought he was buggering his 'Sev'." Lucius watched carefully for a reaction. Severus was ready to kill him and Malfoy was aware of that. "Oh, don't fret. I won't tell on you."

"What do you want, Lucius?" Severus growled.

"I want the boy. Only once a week, I'm not selfish as you can see. You'll provide the polyjuice." Lucius moved closer to the other wizard. "It will be our little secret," he whispered in the Potions master's ear. "Now, I'll let our Master know how faithful you are to Him."

Lucius walked in the ballroom that the Dark wizard used to meet the Death Eaters. He kneeled before Lord Voldemort. A gesture indicated that he should stand up. The blonde looked his master straight in the eyes and did what he did better: he lied, recounting Severus's dedication to their cause.

A satisfactory glint in Voldemort's red eyes appeared before he called the members of his inner circle. As his followers gathered, Voldemort praised Lucius for a successful mission, without giving out information, and Severus for his help to the cause.

Lucius blocked out most of the ramblings. He had learned to listen only to the important parts of Voldemort's speeches, which usually were introduced by someone being put under the Cruciatus. After a good twenty minutes, Lucius leaned toward Severus who was standing next to him. "Maybe if He knew what a great shag Potter is, He wouldn't think about world domination," he whispered.

Severus barely stifled a groan and continued to listen to Voldemort's inane talk about purebloods' superiority. The Potions master wondered if He even remembered that He was a Mudblood.

~*~LM~*~HP~*~SS~*~

Severus found Harry asleep in his bed. He gently shook his lover. Harry opened his eyes and smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you're back. I see you're not hurt."

Severus shook his head. "Voldemort trusts me now."

Harry sat up immediately. He had been Severus's lover for over a year and knew that tone of voice. It usually meant bad news. He found his Gryffindor courage and asked what happened.

"He sent someone to Hogwarts to discover if I was loyal. Harry -" Severus was at a loss. How would Harry react to the news? What would they do next? It was so much easier when he was the only one at risk. "Lucius came here. He was- Do you know what polyjuice potion is?"

Harry nodded. No need to let his lover know that he and his friends had brewed the potion back in second year. But why would Severus be asking that? Suddenly, Harry stared wide-eyed. "You didn't return earlier this evening, did you?"

Severus shook his head again.

"Oh, God!" Harry ran his fingers between his hair before dropping his head between his bent knees. "I fucked Lucius Malfoy." Then, a deeper understanding reached his shocked brain. He scrambled on his knees and crawled toward his lover. "What did he do to you? Sev?"

"Nothing," Severus said gravely. Unable to stay away, he embraced his lover. "He asked- he wants- Merlin, I'm sorry, Harry. He will keep quiet if he has a night a week with you. I had to agree to get time, but...we will find a solution. I'll take the polyjuice potion to look like you. You don't have to-"

"NO!" Harry ran his thumb over his lover's lip. "He won't touch you. One, it could be dangerous if you're summoned while you look like me. Two, that pig will not lay a finger on you. I'll do it until we can come up with a better solution."

"We could tell Albus," Severus suggested.

"And tell him that we're lovers. If everything goes well, he'll make us stop. If things go badly, you'll be forced to leave Hogwarts and stop spying for the Order. We can't risk either possibility. I'll do it, " Harry stated with certainty.

~*~LM~*~HP~*~SS~*~

Harry waited for Lucius to come in. Severus had arranged for the two of them to meet in his office, where Lucius would drink the potion.

"He's coming," Severus whispered from under the invisibility cloak. The Potions master had used the secret entrance between the office and his private chamber to reach the room before Lucius.

Harry steadied his nerves. He had insisted that Severus be present. The teenager needed the silent support in this. He closed his eyes one last time and pretended that he was waiting for his lover.

Lucius waltzed in. Now that Harry knew, he could see the differences. Lucius's robe didn't billow like Severus's. Malfoy walked with arrogance, but not with the powerful stride his lover had. How stupid of him not to notice the first time! But then, he was worried that Severus might be hurt.

Harry tried to shake away all his thoughts and concentrated on his acting. "I was beginning to worry. You spend too much time with Malfoy." Harry couldn't resist the little jab and was glad when he heard Lucius choke. "Maybe I should be jealous of that little snake." Harry pouted.

"I can assure that there is nothing between me and Draco," Lucius croaked out. For once, he was saying the complete truth.

"Good!" Harry kneeled in the middle of the bed and beckoned his pretend lover. "Come here, Love. I can't wait any longer." He rubbed his hand over his crotch. Merlin, he just wanted to get this over as quickly as possible and send Lucius on his merry way.

Lucius licked his lips and watched as the boy took his robe off. The boy was only wearing trousers under his school robe. Harry played with his nipples and moaned. Lucius's cock twitched at the sight. "Sweet Morgana," Lucius hissed under his breath as Harry unfastened his trousers to show his weeping cock.

"Plan to join me or are you going to stand there?"

The boy's question woke Lucius from his torpor. He removed his clothes quickly and almost ran to the bed.

Harry stopped him with a raised hand. "Fetch the oil on the chest of drawers. Wouldn't want you to be sore." Harry was so tempted to slam inside the man and fuck him raw until Lucius bled.

Lucius found his hand trembling as it closed around the glass phial. He should have never asked for this. He should have told Voldemort the truth and let Severus deal with it. Instead, he had asked to be buggered by Potter and lied to his Master in the process. He must have been out of his mind since Lucius Malfoy did not submit. However, his shaky walk toward the bed told a different story.

"Kneel on the bed, Sev, face on the pillow and arse in the air." If Lucius forced him to have sex, Harry would make sure that it would be in the most uncomfortable and humiliating ways. "Pour the oil on your hand and prepare yourself. I want to see you fuck yourself on your finger," Harry purred in Lucius's ear while he ran a hand over the man's back.

Someone groaned. Harry realised that it had been his Severus, not the impostor in their bed, but Lucius didn't seem to notice as he pushed a finger inside his body.

"You're so beautiful, Severus." Harry kept his hand on Lucius's back, but his eyes scanned the room, hoping to see a flop of his cloak. "I want you to make yourself ready for me. Slick and open for my cock."

A ghost of a finger brushed against Lucius's erection and he shivered. "Po- Harry, touch me."

Harry smirked. It was invigorating to have so much power over Lucius Malfoy. Of course, it would be even more empowering if he could leave the Slytherin hard and send him home with blue balls. "Not yet, Love."

Harry moved away and lay down, eyes fixed on the kneeling man. "Put another finger in. We don't have all night, you know?"

The boy looked fascinated as muscles clenched around two long fingers. Harry was tempted to help, but he needed to remember that it was not his lover, no matter what appearances were. He couldn't get emotionally involved.

"Please, I can't-" Lucius didn't know what he couldn't do: wait, find that wonderful gland Harry had so wonderfully found with his tongue, stay in such a humiliating position. So many things he shouldn't be doing, but... "I need you."

"Prepare me." Harry closed his eyes and pretended that Severus was doing it. But it wasn't easy to do. The hand was so familiar, but so different at the same time. Too rough, too demanding. Severus was always so tender and protective in their lovemaking. Harry sighed.

"Good?"

Harry almost snorted at Lucius's comment. The Slytherin was probably the type of man who got off and didn't care about his partners. He obviously wasn't used to asking his lovers what they felt. Harry focused on those ebony eyes, hoping to find the love he always saw, but failing. "Yeah, good," he managed to say.

"Ride me," Harry commanded as Lucius straddled his hips. The boy positioned his cock as Lucius lowered himself. Both froze for a moment before Lucius began to rock up and down.

Harry wrapped his hand around his lover's erection, moving in rhythm with Lucius. He bent his knees and used the leverage to push deeper into the Slytherin. Harry shut his eyes and thought about his Severus, the man he had learned to love, pumping furiously until Lucius orgasmed, only to be followed by Harry a few minutes later.

The two wizards lay silently. Lucius's head rested on his lover's shoulder. He felt Harry's hand caress his back for a few moments. Their breathing slowed down.

"Roll over. You're heavy." Harry swatted his lover's butt.

Lucius did so and sighed at the loss of warmth. He heard a clock chime. How long had he been here? The Slytherin looked at his watch before grabbing his left arm. "I- I have to go." They would have to come up with a better excuse to fool the boy every week, Lucius mentally noted.

"What a surprise!" Harry said sarcastically.

Lucius wasn't certain how to interpret the comment, but he didn't have time, unless he wanted to risk being discovered. He would have to discuss it with Severus. "I'm sorry, but..."

"I know, you have to leave," Harry repeated. The Gryffindor watched as Lucius got dressed and left the room. He waited a few minutes to ascertain that the blonde wasn't coming back. "Sev?" Harry finally said.

The Potions master heard the frailty in his lover's voice. Severus dropped the cloak and embraced Harry, petting him, caressing his back, brushing his hair. "Shhh, Harry. He's gone."

"I thought I was stronger...I can't do it." Harry's voice quivered. "I hate this. You're the only one I want."

"We'll find another way, Harry. I promise you. You won't have to do this again. I'll kill him myself, if I have to."

The two lovers spent the night in their bed, resting in each other's arms.

~*~LM~*~HP~*~SS~*~

Lucius walked into Severus's bedroom in his own form, just like the Potions master had requested. He froze on the doorway when he saw Potter sitting in the middle of the bed, while Severus was standing near the fireplace.

The Potions master turned his head to stare at the newcomer. The fire created shadows on his face that made him look terrifying at the moment. Lucius's gaze shifted toward the boy. Harry was smirking. Did the boy study pictures of Tom Riddle? Lucius could swear that he had seen the same expression on the Dark Lord's face.

"Come in, Lucius," Severus ordered.

"I was thinking," Harry started as Lucius closed the door.

"Yes, the boy is actually capable of higher brain function, even if you and Voldemort can't seem to understand that," Severus put in. Harry snorted at the comment.

"As I was saying, I was thinking about our situation and I realised that you have so much more to lose." Harry paused and stared at the blonde. "I thought that next time dear, old Voldemort calls Severus, we could send him a pensive instead. From me and Severus, showing how willing you were to betray him simply so I could fuck you."

"You'd be putting Severus at risk as well," Lucius decided to call the bluff.

"Oh, but Severus will be between these walls, protected by Albus and by me," Harry pointed out with a sweet voice. No need to let Malfoy know that they weren't sure if Albus would keep the Potions master in the school.

"So, what do you want now?"

"Severus's suggestion was to kill you. As delightful as it sounds, it could be risky. So I have a different idea. First -"

"You will not involved Draco in this," Severus put in, still standing in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, Severus seems to have this affection for Draco." Harry faked a sigh. "However, I like to indulge him."

Severus turned and scowled. Harry smiled at him and stuck his tongue out. The Potions master rolled his eyes and told him to continue.

"Oh, yes. You will help Severus get information. He isn't able to be present all the times."

Lucius snorted. "I should kill myself now and make my life easier. What do you think will happen when the Dark Lord finds out that I betrayed him?"

"If and when he finds out, you and your family will be under our protection," Harry stated.

Lucius wondered if even Dumbledore would oppose this boy. He was more certain that eventually Voldemort would fall under Potter's wand. This chance of alliance might prove quite useful. However, he was a Slytherin for nothing and he asked, "What's in it for me?"

Severus and Harry shared a smirk. "Sev, would you like to tell him?"

The Potions master nodded and turned to face the blonde. "You get to share our bed if you are so inclined."

"See, we're not that wicked. Or maybe we are." Harry got up and walked toward Lucius. He licked the blonde's earlobe. "Are you brave enough to find out?" he asked seductively.

Lucius felt Severus's presence behind him. His school friend ran his fingers down Lucius's neck. "As long as you understand that Harry is mine and you are our guest, then you shouldn't worry... too much."

"You know I wouldn't even think about this if there was someone else involved. Someone less powerful," Lucius told his friend while keeping his eyes on Harry.

"I wouldn't expect any different, Lucius. I know full well who and what Harry is, but I love him despite of that, not because of it. You play any games with him and Voldemort will be the least of your problems."

Harry snorted. "Are you two done talking about me as if I'm not here? So, do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Lucius confirmed.

"Perfect. With two Slytherins like you two and with me, Voldemort won't stand a chance."

~*~LM~*~HP~*~SS~*~

It took two long years, made up of sacrifices and secrets, but in the end Voldemort was killed. The few that were close to the Dark Lord during the last battle were shocked by what happened.

Lord Voldemort was protected by Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. When a lonely Harry Potter approached them, the Dark Lord smirked. He was finally going to kill the boy.

The two Slytherins pointed their wands against the Boy Who Lived and cast a spell. They threw themselves to the ground as Voldemort cast the Avada Kedavra. The curse hit a shield and bounced back. Harry raised his own wand and cast the killing curse. The combined force of the two curses from the twin wands hit the Dark Lord killing him.

Severus and Lucius got up and shook the dirt from their robes. They reached their lover's side.

"Are you all right?" Lucius asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "He is standing and unarmed. Why would you even ask that?"

Harry laughed and kissed both men. "I told you that with the three of us, he didn't have a chance."

One arm around each Slytherin's waist, Harry walked toward Hogwarts. Now that they had destroyed Voldemort, they would face the real battle: there families

* * *

Please review because you love me! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. authors note

_ In this story, I have no idea what will happen next, I'm just trying to write it and work it out as I go. As well as that, I have my GCSE exams starting in a few weeks….urgh….so obviously, that means I'm going to be busy doing revision. And unfortunately, this doesn't count. If only fanfiction was a school subject._

_Anyway, thank you for reading this so far, and I promise to try to update as soon as I can._

_Farewell, until we one day meet again…_

_**Remus lupin kisses x.x**_


End file.
